


A Call To Remember

by gazingatmoons



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Gen, M/M, birthday Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatmoons/pseuds/gazingatmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Haruka's 14th birthday. It's been almost 2 years since Rin left, and he hasn't called him since he left for Australia, so why does he decide to call him now out of all times? Well, since it's his birthday he decided to make it a call to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh! It's Haru's birthday! This is so exciting! I decided to make a story about his birthday in the past, since I thought it would be cool. :) Enjoy!

I was turning 14 today. It seems weird, since just yesterday I was only 13. It's crazy how time flies...

 

I dunk my head under the water, and just think about my life as a past thirteen year old. It was pretty lonely without Rin with us. He just sort of pushed his way into our lives, and pushed his way out way to easily. I wonder _how_   he's doing, and _what_   he's doing right now. Is he at swim practice or at home sleeping? I force my head through the surface of the water, and step out of the tub while draining the water from it. The water spins in a tornado fashion down the drain. I dry myself off, and walk towards my room.

 

It's still fairly early, so no one has wished me happy birthday yet, not that I exactly want anyone to. I step into my room, and just flop on my bed; face first. What do I want for my birthday? A big pool. Where everyone can swim with me, and have fun. (Haru you live on the coast of Japan... Go to the beach, its free ;) lol no pun intended. )

 

But most of all... 

 

_I want to swim with Rin again._

 

I want to see the sight again. 

  
 _That amazing sight that was shared with everyone._

 

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when the phone starts to ring. I get up, and go to the kitchen where the home phone is ringing. Hoping it didn't wake anyone up, I look at the screen; and see an unfamiliar area code. Out of childish curiosity I pick it up with a timid _hello._

 

The voice automatically starts singing Happy Birthday, and once I realize who it is I hold the phone so tight in my grip; as if holding onto every sound wave coming out of the speaker into my ear. 

 

_Rin... No wonder I didn't know whose number this was. But why is he calling now? Is my birthday really that special, that he would just call for me?_

 

When he finishes singing, I cough into my hand since my mouth is suddenly very dry. 

 

_What should I say? What do I do in this situation? Do I say thank you?_

 

"Thank you, Rin. I really appreciate you calling me." I say, not really knowing what to say to him after so long. 

 

"Ha! No problem, Haru! Sorry I didn't call last year. It was really busy." He said sheepishly. I can almost see him rubbing the back of his neck, and smiling just like back in the good days.

 

 "Uh, it's fine. So, how is it in Australia?" I ask. _I tried to think of anything to say, and the best I came up with is ' **How is it in Australia?'**  After 2 years that's all I seem to be able to ask.  
_

 

"Ah that's good! I didn't want you to be mad with me. It's really different here! But it's also very beautiful. Anyways, enough about me! It's your birthday after all! How is it over there? It's been a while since I've been there, has anything changed?" Rin asks.

_Me mad at him? I'm sure it's impossible to be mad at such an outgoing guy like Rin._

 

"Australia sounds fun. Nothing really has changed, at least that I'm aware of. Everything is pretty much the same even after you left." I reply back. I start to walk to my room, so I can talk louder without worrying about waking my parents up.

 

"It is! Ah, I'm pretty sure nothing has changed in such a small town anyways! But I'm glad since I might visit soon, and at least I wont get confused if everything is the same. Anyways, what are you going to do today since it's your birthday?" Rin asks curiously. 

_Hmm, what am I doing for my birthday now that I think about it? I have no idea... Okay let's not make this awkward. Don't mess up Haru. This if the first he's called in two years._

 

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing today. Maybe well go out to eat or something." I reply not sure if that was a good enough answer for Rin.

 

"Ehhh? That sounds so boringggg. You need to do something more fun today! Promise me you'll do something fun! Go to the beach or the aquarium or something!" Rin says. 

 

_He's actually worried about me having a fun day? I sure have missed his caring personality._

 

"Yeah, I promise Rin." I say.

 

"Good! I'd hate for you to be bored, you know since I'm not there hahaha!" Rin says with a laugh. 

 

"Ha, yeah" I say, for he does not know how true his words are. It _is_ boring without him, but I do have other friends too. 

 

"It's still pretty early over there, huh? Sorry if I woke your folks up." He says.

 

"I'm usually always up at this time anyways. Don't worry about it. If they were up you could surely hear them." I say to him. 

 

The phone starts to make a fuzzy sound, and I can barley hear Rin anymore due to bad connection. 

 

"Haru! I miss you!" Is the last thing I hear before the phone makes a dead-line sound. 

 

_I miss you more than you could imagine, Rin. I appreciate you for calling me, and I'll always miss you. Your voice makes our separation bearable, and my birthday fun._

 

 _Thank you for everything, Rin._ I say to myself before I put the phone down, and go to my room.

 

I close the door, and lay on my bed. Tears start to seep out of my eyes, like the salt from the sea. He called me, and he misses me. I couldn't ask for a better birthday call.

 

I'm so happy. Thank you, Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure even if Rin would call, after how sad he was; and the reason he left in the first place. But I just like to imagine what it would be like, if he had the same personality; and guts as his old 12 year old self.


End file.
